The Expectations
by AngelicAlyanna
Summary: When Yuki's position as clan head falters she must do everything she can to stabilize it. / OC goodness
1. Chapter 1

The man towered over the young blonde girl, his eyes calculating and void of emotion, with eyes as if hard as stone but still polished like silver.

''I expect for you to become a chuunin.'' He said scornfully, his voice the opposite of positive, his stone eyes wavered, he then scoffed, an undertone of superiority in his voice,''A disgrace, how your team didn't even qualify for last year and yet the rookies of this year qualified!'' He shook his head, his eyes dark.

The girl nodded, her knowledge of being inferior made her fear her father more, ''I understand you expect nothing less.'' She whispered, not dare wanting to upset him.

He smirked, ''Fail to be a chuunin,'' He tapped his finger on his mouth, almost as if teasing, letting her curiosity build up, ''The title of the clan heir goes to your brother, once again.''

She bit her lip, ''B-But I already-'' She started softly trying to gently coax him.

''Silence.'' He said strictly, ''Your older brother has proved himself and might even regain his status as clan heir.''

She nodded s, then bowed her head. A curtain of blonde hair covering her distressed amber eyes. ''Yes, father.'' She politely bowed then left the room.

Once out of sight she ran out, tears blurring her vision.

She quickly darted out of the compound.

'No way in hell will I let my brother get his status back.' She thought to herself, then ran quickly to the nearest training ground. She punched a tree angrily, 'I deserve to be the successor.'

.

.

.

l


	2. Chapter 2

( I do not own Naruto )

•

Yuki Arakaki let out a sigh of relief when she found her and her other teammates in the waiting.

Her teammates, Tan and Akira tagged along with Team Gai's since they were both apart of the same batch.

She sighed in discontentment at the sight of her teammate, Akira, shamelessly flirting with the weapon specialist named Tenten.

''We're at the Chuunin exams.'' She muttered angrily, in a `no nonsense` tone, ''It is not the time to be flirting!'' She gave him the stink eye.

''Everyday is-'' He started, his eyes glued to Tenten.

''The time to be flirting.'' She cut him off, continuing his trademark motto, then proceeded to anime fall. Yes, she was doomed.

The Hyuga near her agreed with Yuki, ''I agree with the girl.'' He solemnly said. ``It is the chuunin exams, after all.``

Yuki's amber eyes wandered to the other team's jovial teammate, his bushy brows and mushroom cut were surely an eye-catcher, he was currently proclaiming about the power of youth.

The girl put a hand on her hip, the material of her white kimono getting slightly rumpled.

``The number one priority is to get through this alive, not get a girlfriend.`` She turned her head looking curiously at the batch of the other Leaf Genin who were currently screaming and hollering, surely causing disturbance and annoyance in the room.

Akira rolled his eyes, ``Stop being so uptight.``

Yuki fumed at him, ``I am not being uptight!`` She replied angrily, her temper rising with each second, she settled, ``My entire future will depend on whether I become a Chunin or not.`` She sighed, ``But you wouldn't understand.``

Akira looked at her, his eyebrow quirked, ``And why wouldn't I?``

Yuki rolled her eyes, then leaned on the wall, ``Because you aren't in a clan,`` She huffed, ``I'm constantly competing with my older brother to be the successor!`

Her teammate was starting to get irked, ``Well, I don't care if you become the clan leader or not.`` Then glared at her, ``Plus, at least you're apart of a clan!``

``Idiot..`` Yuki muttered, then huffed.

``Well, don't be on my case so much!`` Tan shot back, his eyes angry.

``Fine then! You moronic idiot with an IQ of a monkey.`` She replied, her temper flaring.

Akira sighed and ignored her then went back to flirting with Tenten.

``Maybe you should calm down.`` Neji Hyuga recommended.

Yuki glared at him, ``Who do you think you are telling me to calm down?``

Neji muttered a curse word under his breath.

``Neji is right! Anger is not very youthful on such a beautiful girl such as you.`` Rock Lee said, shooting one of his nice guy poses.

``You know what? I'm not going to even to reply to that.`` Yuki said, dejected and worn out, and she hadn't even gone through the first test.

.

.

.

Yuki glanced shamelessly at a group of ninja, who she was sure were the rookie Genin bickering and making a commotion.

''What an annoying bunch.'' She murmured quietly to her purple-haired teammate, Tan.

He chuckled, ``Your scene with Akira was quite disruptive.`` He told her, recalling her argument with their teammate.

She blushed, ``Whatever I'm gonna tell them off for it.`` She said, her bossy side taking show.

Yuki walked to the group of youngsters, then softly tapped the shoulder of a timid girl who had the trademark Hyuga eyes.

''I don't think you're noticing this, but you're causing quite a ruckus.'' She said loudly enough for them to hear, she then gestured to the rest of the Genin, ''Everyone's getting annoyed.'' She added.

A girl with platinum blonde hair whipped her head at her, ''And who are you one to talk?!'' She bursted, clinging for dear life onto a dark-haired boy.

Yuki stuck her ski-slope nose in the air, ''I'm Yuki Arakaki.'' She stated, however everyone else was unfazed.

''My family is the right hand of the Hokage!'' She angrily stammered, but as she spoke, a sharp kunai neared her, however her thin fingers quickly grabbed it by the end due to her fast reflexes.

All the rookie Genin paused and thought about her fast reflexes.

Their eyes were wide, but their attention was something easily lost.

Yuki looked as the rookie Genin stopped paying attention and were talking with a silver-haired sound ninja

''What the fuck was that?'' She said not to anyone in particular, then caught sight of a boy cackling to himself, then she quickly threw it back with ease, smiling triumphantly as it brushed past his cheek, creating a long, bloody cut.

Confident he was the one who threw the kunai, she stormed over to him in anger, then crossed her arms, ''I believe you need to apologize to someone.''

The boy smirked at her, wiping some blood off his cheek, ''I don't think I need to apologize.'' He said, ''Your idiotic family killed off mine!''

''How is it my fault?!'' She replied with an annoyed tone.

''I'll get your head as a trophy for vengeance!'' He stated angrily. Then grabbed a kunai out of his pouch. Yuki quickly went into a defense position, glaring at him with hard eyes.

As he aimed for her, Yuki saw a man grab his wrist.

''Wouldn't want to get out before the exams even start, eh?''

•••

(Update) I deleted some chapters since I'm changing the transitioning and setting a little.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki whipped her head back at the sudden voice, her amber eyes widening in realization, ''I apologize greatly for my actions. I will willingly do any punishment you will bestow upon me.'' She apologized, bowing her head slightly.

The jonin sighed in response, ''You're forgiven.'' He replied tiredly.

''Sorry.'' The ninja that attacked that Yuki whistled, ''Just got caught in the moment, it's the first time I've been to a chuunin exams. I won't do it again.'' He looked at Yuki, his eyes portraying a different thought.

Yuki smirked at him, her amber eyes staring at him, in a challenging way. 'We'll finish this later.' She mouthed to up him, smiling triumphantly.

She walked back to her teammates, with a smug smile on her face.

''Close call, huh?'' Akira asked, a slight hint of playfulness in his voice.

''I guess.'' She replied, leaning her back against the wall. She scanned the room her eyes going over who seemed to be the weaklings and who didn't.

Her amber eyes widened a fraction when she saw a familiar redheaded girl walk up to hem, Yuki narrowed her eyes.

''Look what the cat dragged in.'' Yuki said, venom laced into her voice.

The redheaded girl sneered at Yuki, ''Looks like everyone from our batch is here, huh?'' She chuckled, ''Even the weak ones!''

Miki Takashi was a girl with short, red hair and looked exactly

like Akira, for she was his twin. Fraternal twin that is. She had a spitfire personality and often bluntly spoke her mind thinking no harm of the consequences.

Yuki looked at her, her presence seeming only inferior to hers in Yuki's mind.

The Arakaki flipped her hair, then smirked at her, ''Weak ones, meaning you?'' She replied, silently congratulating herself at the comeback.

''You must be mistaken, meaning you.'' Miki's teammate Kyota noted, then adjusted his round glasses on his nose.

''Nobody gives a fuck about what you think.'' Shot Akira at the glasses-wearer.

Kyota stuck his tongue at him, ''And what about you? You idiotic girl-obsessed gorilla!''

Akira pouted, then crossed his arms, ''At least girls actually dig me.''

Miki rolled her eyes, then walked to Neji, ''Hey, Neji-kun.'' She sang happily, ''I've missed those ruggish looks of yours.''

Tenten glared at her, then tugged at Neji, ''When will you get the message that,'' She paused, ''THAT NEJI WILL NEVER LIKE YOU!''

Rock Lee smiled, ''Now, now. Fighting is not very youthful!'' He shouted, shooting a pose.

Tan giggled beside Yuki, in a very feminine manner, mind you.

The proctor announced the beginnings of the first exam.

''You got that right.'' Yuki mumbled as she walked to the room, her teammates in tow.

•

Yuki banged her head quietly on the desk, these questions were way too difficult.

She closed her eyes, the veins in her hands glowing a bright amber, and two tattoos glowing on each of her shoulder, however not shown to others because of her kimono.

From under the desk, she manipulated the blood cells and blood in her eyes, letting her eyes zoom into a paper in front of her.

Quickly she jotted down the answers not dare peeking elsewhere.

She grinned triumphantly as she finished the last stroke. Then leaned back into the chair, as time ticked by, the sound of pencils moving against the paper decreased.

A Chunin keeping an eye on people in Yuki's row looked at Yuki quizzically, he was confused at her technique, since he didn't know her ways of cheating, he added a check mark next to her number.

Once everyone was done, the proctor then explained the last question, ''You have a choice to answer the question or not. Get it wrong, you'll never be allowed to participate in the Chunin exams again. It's your last chance to back out. Now or never. Backing out also makes your whole team disqualified.''

Yuki glanced at her teammates, their eyes were fixated on the proctor.

As more and more people left, a boy banged his fist on the desk. He gave a speech about following his dreams, encouraging other ninja to stay.

The Arakaki recognized him as the Kyuubi jinchuuriki.

After the speech made by Naruto Uzumaki, no one else made an effort to leave.

''Congratulations. You all passed the first exam.'' Ibiki Morino said. A slight aura of confusion hung in the room.

''What do you mean?'' A blonde girl asked angrily, ''Were all those questions for nothing?''

Ibiki shook his head, ''those were to test your information gathering skills.''

He then explained the meaning of the last question, however Yuki zoned out.

A crash echoed through the room, the sound of breaking glass and fragments of glass were on the floor.

A purple haired woman nodded, ''Why are there still so much?'' She questioned, looking at Ibiki pointedly, ''becoming a softie?''

Ibiki huffed, ''This is just a pretty good batch.''

The woman turned to the Genin, ''I'm your next proctor! Anko Mitarashi!'' She smiled evilly, ''Next stop, forest of death!''

••

edited*

→ Miki

comment | vote | fan


End file.
